The Emissary
Recommended: Level 35+ character or party at level 25. Walkthough * This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Complete Wading Beasts two more times or trade 8 crystals (4 light/dark) to a Conquest Overseer. Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard to receive the mission. ** If you wish to skip Wading Beasts, trade up to three stacks of crystals to unlock the mission. * Talk to Naji (J-8) in Metalworks, outside the President's Office. ** After this cutscene, you will have to travel to San d'Oria and Windurst. They can be visited in either order, but the tasks, titles, and cutscenes offered will be different. San d'Oria to Windurst * Talk to Baraka and then talk to Helaku (K-10) in the Consulate of Bastok in Northern San d'Oria. * Talk to Halver (I-9) in Chateau d'Oraguille. ** If you possess "Rhapsody in White", you will be given Cipher: Halver. * Defeat the NM Warchief Vatgit (H-7) in Ghelsba Outpost. ** Ghelsba Outpost can be reached from West Ronfaure at (E-4). ** Your title will change to "Warchief Wrecker". * Return to Helaku to complete the San d'Oria leg. * Talk to Melek (F-6) in the Consulate of Bastok in Port Windurst. * Talk to Kupipi in Heavens Tower. She will give you a Dark Key. ** In order to participate in the Battlefield, every party member must have a Dark Key. * Examine the Burning Circle in Balga's Dais to enter the Battlefield "The Rank 2 Final Mission." ** Players who have completed Beyond Infinity can warp directly to Balga's Dais by talking to Domenic (J-7) in Lower Jeuno. ** To reach Balga's Dais, travel to (F-8) in West Sarutabaruta to enter Giddeus, then travel to the SE corner of (F-12) to enter Balga's Dais. ** This Battlefield is uncapped. Up to six party members can participate. You will not lose Experience Points if defeated. TRUST are allowed. ** Your opponents in this Battlefield are Searcher and Black Dragon. ** At lower levels, it is recommended to kill the Searcher first. Black Dragon is susceptible to Sleep. (see testimonials). ** After the battle, you will receive Kindred Crest. Your title will change to "Black Dragon Slayer". * Return to Melek to receive the Kindred Report. * Return to Naji to complete the mission. Windurst to San d'Oria * Talk to Melek (F-6) in the Consulate of Bastok in Port Windurst. * Talk to Kupipi in Heavens Tower. She will give you a Sword Offering. ** If you possess "Rhapsody in White", you will be given Cipher: Semih. * Talk to Gold Skull (F-6) in the Consulate of Bastok in Port Windurst. He will give you a Dull Sword. * Talk to Uu Zhoumo (F-7) in Map 2 of Giddeus. ** Giddeus can be reached from West Sarutabaruta at (F-8). Map 2 can be reached from Map 1 via exits A or B, or drop points E or F. * Trade an Aspir Knife to Uu Zhoumo. ** Aspir Knife is and cannot be bought or traded. Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker (G-7) will drop one. ** Every party member will need to trade an Aspir Knife. Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker respawns every 15 minutes. * Return to Melek to complete the Windurst leg. * Talk to Helaku (K-10) in the Consulate of Bastok in Northern San d'Oria. * Talk to Halver (I-9) in Chateau d'Oraguille. * Examine the Burning Circle in Horlais Peak to enter the Battlefield "The Rank 2 Final Mission." ** Players who have completed Beyond Infinity can warp directly to Horlais Peak by talking to Domenic (J-7) in Lower Jeuno. ** To reach Horlais Peak, first travel to (E-4) in West Ronfaure to enter Ghelsba Outpost. *** Enter Yughott Grotto via exit 1 at (H-11). **** Orcs in Yughott Grotto and Fort Ghelsba are level 21-23 and will sight-Aggro to players under level 35 unless they are Invisible. Bats will aggro by sound. *** Enter Fort Ghelsba via exit 3 at (K-5). *** Enter Yughott Grotto via exit 4 at (J-8). *** Enter Horlais Peak at (J-6). ** This Battlefield is uncapped. Up to six party members can participate. You will not lose Experience Points if defeated. ** Your opponents in this Battlefield are Spotter and Dread Dragon. ** At lower levels, it is recommended to kill the Spotter first. Dread Dragon is susceptible to Sleep. (see testimonials). ** After the battle, you will receive Kindred Crest. Your title will change to "Dread Dragon Slayer". * Return to Helaku to receive the Kindred Report. * Return to Naji to complete the mission. Game Description ; Mission Orders : Gather information on San d'Oria and Windurst. The Bastokan consulates in those two countries will provide you with a detailed briefing. :; Mission Orders (San d'Oria -> Windurst) ::; Journey to San d'Oria ::: Go to the highest camp in the Ghelsba Outpost and defeat Warchief Vatgit. ::; Journey to Windurst ::: Go to the deepest level of Giddeus and destroy the terrible beast terrorizing the Yagudo. :; Mission Orders (Windurst -> San d'Oria) ::; Journey to Windurst ::: Go to Heavens Tower and acquire the magic sword to be offered to the Yagudo. Switch weapons at the consulate before taking it to the treasure chamber in Giddeus. ::; Journey to San d'Oria ::: Investigate the Yughott Grotto deep inside the Ghelsba Outpost. Category:Missions Category:Bastok Missions